comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-05-02 - Catching Up
For the moment, passing by Monitor Duty, Diana has a copy of an older issue of the Planet. In fact, she has two of them. One is of Cat Grant's article on Supergirl, and another is on Kal-El's recently announced.. Retirment, refirmation as she reads at the two and creases her head as she sits, looking out one of the viewports. Wally West, the Fastest Man Alive, is presently standing by one of the panes of transparent polycarbonate that allows those inside the Watchtower to regard Earth or the Moon far off in the distance. His arms are crossed over his chest and his toe is tapping lightly. This is a man that looks like he has something on his mind. Mirror Master's attack on him, Superman's retirement and, the thing that is always on his mind, Linda's leaving him after the loss of their unborn twins. Where best to ponder problems than in sight of Earth from Orbit? At least it's relatively quiet. There's a quiet glance over of Diana to Wally, and she gives a silent wave in his direction, an invite to join her then as she moves over, "Hello, Wally. How have you been?" She glances out quietly at the viewport, whether at the stars, the moon, or the glowing of Earth in the distance as she shuffles over the newspapers. The Flash turns his head to regard Wonder Woman as she approaches. The Fastest Man Alive offers her a meek smile and a nod of greeting, "Oh, hello Diana. All things considered, I am doing alright I guess." He uncrosses his arms and gestures towards the Amazonian, "How about you? How have you been? We have been missing each other at the meetings lately." There is a quiet sigh then as she looks out the window, "I feel I have been missing much more than other things. And I feel I have realized too much what I was missing, so went in pursuit fo what I was missing instead of refinding it." Her words quiet. The Flash remains quiet after Diana speaks. There's a light humph moments after the Amazon speaks and he quietly returns his gaze back to the stars and Earth outside of the Watchtower. Eventually he offers a nod, "We've all got things going on, I know. Good to see you again, though. The Watchtower has been relatively quiet." Wonder Woman nods over at Wally, "Yes, it makes me surprised tha tsupposedly Luthor has been in jail for so long." She sips at what smells like coffee with something extra. "A quiet time to recollect and remember." Wally offers a smile at what she says, "Ah, well, hardly too quiet. I meant it was quiet up here. J'onn is off on one of his discovering humanity or himself things. The GLs are all off in other areas of the sector. Batman is in Gotham more and more. However, that doesn't mean our old foes aren't lurking about. I was recently reminded of that." Wonder Woman nods over at Wally and winces, "What was the incident then? Do you think it was a sign of something greater or merely a rogue out and about?" She puts down her coffee a moment later to listen then. Wally taps his toe against the ground and glances back over to Wonder Woman, a slight smile on his face. He shakes his head as if he's pushing away all of what's been dwelling in his mind, "Well it was one of my Rogues. With them, though, you can never tell if it's part of a grander plan or just a one-shot lashing out at me." he pauses to place his hands on his hips, "It was just a good reminder that the danger is still out there. A reaffirmation of what I do and what the League does. You know?" Wonder Woman nods over for a few mometns as she smiles, "Yes, you are correct." She pauses, "And perhpas it is time we elt them know that we are out there as well. Perhpas we should ready ourselves to be a bit more active. It has been a long time since we showed the world." "Fortunately-" begins as he turns his body to look away from the window view so that's he fully facing Wonder Woman, "-nothing of a large scale has cropped up requiring the unified Justice League. Fortunately everything that has come up has been of a scale that any one of us, solo or otherwise, could deal with it. But, we should make a show of something. The next bank robbery we should go and show our faces, huh?" A toothy grin follows. Wonder Woman nods quietly in consideration, "Excellent. If there is trouble, it will no doubt be drawn out towards us and our adversaries will make their move upon us and we will deal wtih them." She smiels, "And if they do not, we will remind the public we are here." The Flash hmmms and glances off to the side, "Yeah, I suppose putting ourselves out there tends to backfire in that way too. A mad scientist or old enemy resurfaces looking to challenge us for whatever deranged reason they came up with." He grins slightly and shrugs his shoulders, "But we're the Justice League." Wonder Woman smiles over at Flash, "Yes." She returns the grin, "But, such things are not always necessary. We can leave it to the younger ones to stir up trouble for the sake of trouble." She seems to be amused. Wally gives a bemused humph at what Wonder Woman says. He asks, "The younger ones?" He finds this funny, as not too terribly long ago Wally went by the name 'Kid Flash'. Wally raises a hand and waves dismissively as if dismissing that part of the discussion. The Flash admits, "Though, it has been a while since someone tried something grand. I think we're about due for someone to try something." Wonder Woman nods over at this and she considers, "So the question is do we take the signs of quiet as just merely everyone is in their own routine or that someone is encouraging it artificially?" She grins, and the taps at her chin, "I would ask Batman for his input, but getting ahold of him would be it's own adventure." "He's probably brooding." Flash says in confirmation of Diana's assessment of Batman. He shrugs his shoulders, "I mean, he started helping me with an investigation but... he must have got distracted by events in Gotham. It's alright. Batman's always been pretty busy, right? Gotham's big a full of issues." Wonder Woman nods over, "In which case, I doubt he will be cooperative unless there is either an incident threatening Gotham itself or an emergency. In which case, he will approach us on his own time." She grins, "So, we'll have to investigate things ourselves." The Flash raises a hand and taps at the side of his head, "Hey, I'm no Batman, but I'm also no Dummy. I can investigate things adaquately enough." He says this through a smile. The Fastest Man Alive then changes the subject, "So you're back, Diana? I mean, I'm going to routinely be seeing you around in the near future?" There is a smile, and a quiet grin from Diana, "Why, I would think you would look rather fetching in a fedora, Wally. And yes." She takes a sip of her coffee again, "I will endeavor to be around more." "A fedora?" Wally asks a bit surprised. He does his Bogart impression, "I don't think so, Sweet Heart." He waves a hand and shakes his head, "Might have to call up the Elongated Man if we hit a snag, huh?" Wonder Woman smiles, "I'm sure it can't hurt. We could always see if J'Onnz wants t put the time he spends reading Agatha Cristie to any use." Wally gives another amused humph at what Wonder Woman says, "We'll call J'onn incase we trying to track down an awkward, spited butler or heiress." The Flash places his hands back on his hips, "You know, Diana, it's been good to run into you up here. I think, though, I need to get running. I think my shift at my day job will be starting in like thirty seconds." Wonder Woman smiles over, "Take care Wally." she sips at her coffee, "I'll let you know if anything happens up here." She goes to stretch out, then heads back towards the Monitor room for her shift on watch. There is a brief after-image of Wally as the Flash taps into the Speedforce. A red and yellow streak zips through the Watchtower making a path for the teleporters. The teleporters are activated and the Flash is back in his twin cities. Wally West is dressed for work and clocking in with five seconds to spare!